Red Thread
by SaphyreDraconis
Summary: what if Kuon & Kyouko have always kept in touch from childhood till adult? What obstacles lie between them & their love?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! _

_A/N: this is my first Skip Beat! Fanfiction. Hopefully it turns out alright. To those who read my other story 'Legend'; don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. Just stuck with a writer's block at the moment._

**Title: Red Thread**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"You're leaving?"

A 6yr old girl looked up at him, eyes wide and brimming with tears. He had just told her that he would be leaving tomorrow and that they most likely won't be able to see each other again.

"I'm sorry Kyouko..but I came here only for a short vacation. Now I have to go back to the fairy world." He spoke softly, trying to control his emotions from overwhelming him. It was already difficult saying goodbye. But now when faced with a tearful kawaii child, his own voice was about to break.

"B..but CORN!! We're friends aren't we? Why can't we meet again? Oh I know! We can send letters! Then no matter where we are we could still keep track of each other and maybe when we're older and you grow your wings strong enough to escape your father's hands then we can meet up again and have fun just like we have been this past week…"

The boy, aged 10, looked up towards the sky. Tears were threatening to spill and he had to keep them at bay. It would be totally out of character for him to cry in front of his one friend who could make him forgot his worries. Her obsession and love for fairytales, princesses and happy endings. Her warm beautiful and sincere smile. Her joyful laughter. He would miss all those.

"Eh..Corn??"

She gasped and quickly bowed down. "Gomen..i'm sorry for talking about your father, the fairy king"

Corn reached into his pocket, took hold of his favourite stone and held out his hand towards her. "Here Kyouko, take this."

"Now, hold it up like this, against the sun"

Kyouko's eyes lit up in amazement as the stone she held in her hand changed colours.

"that's magic"

"it'll absorb and take away all your sadness. Would you keep it safe for me? I'll feel better if I knew that it can make you happy when I can't be there to comfort you."

"arigatou..i'll treasure it my whole life" kyouko held the stone tightly in both her hands and brought it close to her heart. Her face took on an expression of gentle resignation that she might never see her fairy prince again.

Corn could tell that kyouko was still sad..and truth be told, he didn't want to leave either. Suddenly, inspiration struck.

"Kyouko..do you know what's the address that I can send letters to? I think I can sneak away from the fairy world for a day or two each year to send you a letter. "

Her eyes grew wide and she hurried to find something to write her address on. Chuckling, Corn took out his small notebook and pencil and knelt down so that he was eye-level to Kyouko. After getting her address, Corn told Kyouko that he really needed to go or he might miss the transport back to FairyLand.

Kyouko immediately waved him goodbye, not wanting to inconvenience him further. Her smile stayed and she waved for as long as she could see her beloved fairy prince secure with the knowledge that she will hear from him again every year.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapters. We'll be starting with the yearly letters between them. Please Review and tell me if you like my story  Btw, I'm just winging it…haven't really decided on the ending yet.. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Kuon

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat! But I do own the characters living in my head… hehehe ;)

A/N: OMG!! So many reviews & hits etc..Arigatou to _loveofjapan_, _cherrylprincess, KayKit, false sourires, KuroVlinder, Ashlyn Darke, mangaaddict300, momoirousagichan_,_ kyoko minion, Ecki, phxjoker88_!! Really made my day everytime an email came in signaling another review/alert/favs. *unicorn eyes*

**Title: Red Thread**

**Chapter 2: Kuon**

"Kuon..Kuon darling! Come and eat your lunch!"

_Oh no..food again… _

"Kuon?!"

The thought of food repulsed him. He could never understand how his father could gulp down tones of it at one sitting. If it was up to him, he'll just grab something light enough to survive. But at least, with the compulsory meals together, he get to see both of his parents.

"Coming, Mom"

********************

Kyouko-chan,

Happy Birthday!

It's been a year since the last time I saw you. I hope you're fine. I wonder if this letter made it to you in time. I'm afraid that it may reach you late since its Christmas season on Earth.

At the moment that I'm writing to you, mother is trying to get me to go and help her taste some of the dishes she's making for a party father will be having later. Just so you know…I'm trying to escape the tasting as long as possible…you have no idea the amount of food she'll stuff into me..*shudders*

Your Friend,

'Corn'

********************

Kyouko-chan,

Father was so evil today. He played a prank on me and now my hair is neon pink! Good thing that I don't have to attend fairy school today. Help me think of a prank to retaliate on father. Hmm..maybe I should make HIS hair neon green! Hehehe

Your Friend,

'Corn'

********************

Kyouko-chan,

How have you been? Are you still going to the river where we met? I hope your mother hasn't been making you sad so often. It's cold right now at home. Both my parents , the Fairy King and queen are busy attending to their respective courts. They really love what they're doing.

You know, Kyouko-chan, you are my only true friend. Everyone else either just makes fun of me or are too afraid of my father to get close enough to be my friend. Promise that we'll always be friends?

I miss you.

Your Friend,

'Corn'

********************

Kuon looked at the top of his desk. He would be going for a trip with his father to promote his new grabbed the thick stack of letters, all individually addressed to the same location.

_1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12_

_I doubt I'll have time to write some more letters for now. Especially if what father said about introducing me into the entertainment industry is true, my schedule would be packed to the max. well at least there's 12 letters now. 1 for each month..i better call Uncle Lory to remind him._

_********************  
_

A/N: That's all for this chapter. It went slightly off my script, but like the way Ren played Katsuki, eventhough he diverted from the script, he managed to still get the ending that was planned. i originally thought it would be 1 long letter, but realized that it would probably be better to have more letters, short & sweet. Afterall, Kuon is just 10 yrs old.

**Kuon: Hey! Even if I'm just 10 doesn't mean I can't write a long letter to my dear friend.**

**Saphyre: oh really? Then why didn't you?**

**Kuon: I'm a busy boy.**

**Kyouko: Corn! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your Fairy Kingdom?**

**Kuon: ahh..kyouko-chan, we're meeting in a dream **_**(mutters: in a crazy author's head)**_

**Kyouko: oh! I see..i'm so happy to see you Fairy Prince Corn *curtsies***

_**Kuon smiles and Saphyre slowly leaves them to their own devices..hehehe**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat! But I do own the characters living in my head… hehehe ;)

AN: Thanks to all for the reviews/favs etc..love u all~

**Title: Red Thread**

**Chapter 3: Kyouko, Kyoto?**

Kyouko-chan,

How are you? It's your birthday again today isn't it? I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate with you…I hope this present would serve as a good enough substitution. Oh and if you are good and happy enough, at the end of this letter you'll be able to notice a new ability I've learned. Happy Birthday Kyouko dear…

With love,

Corn

Prince of the Fairies

Dearest Corn,

Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for remembering! And your letter is so sparkly! Is that the new ability you learned? How to make sparklies appear? They're so beautiful Corn! Just like you! Corn, you are so talented. The Great Fairy King and Queen must be so proud of you. I know I am.

My birthday was great. At least I had my Prince Sho to play with. Although he started acting slightly different after seeing your present. I wonder why that is. Maybe he wished he had a Fairy Prince as a friend too...or perhaps a Fairy Princess…hmm.

Oh dear! Gomen-nasai your highness…I forgot to thank you for the present. GomenGomenGomen. *blushes* Arigatou-gozaimas Fairy Prince Corn for the beautiful charm bracelet…I really love the charm…it reminds me of you.

When will you be back to Kyoto? I miss you…

Love,

Kyouko

Kyouko-chan,

I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday. Did your Prince Sho give you anything special for your birthday? I really hope he did since he should make you extra happy on your special day. Though my present was definitely much better, right Kyouko? Hehe just joking Kyouko-chan…

I can't be sure when I can return to see you again. Father and Mother have been extremely busy. They have also started to expose me more to their respective courts. I never realized just how much work they had to do! Anyway, I can't promise you anything but if I ever do get a chance to visit…I'll definitely let you know…

Don't be sad Kyouko-chan. Remember that you still have the magic stone I gave you. Whenever you are sad, let it take away your sadness & leave you smiling ok? I gotta stop here for now, Father is looking for me. Till next time my dear Kyouko-chan.

Love,

Fairy Prince Corn

"Kuon! Kuon!"

Said boy looked up from the letter he was folding and turned towards his bedroom doorway to see his father leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes father? You called for me?" he enquired.

"Yup! And I've been trying to get your attention for the last…oh maybe around 5 minutes or so. What grabbed your attention so much there son? Writing a love letter huh?" chuckled Kuu Hizuri.

"No father, sorry to disappoint but it's not a love letter. I'm still too young for such things." Kuon gave his father an exasperated look. Kuu Hizuri had totally ignored his son in favor of dreaming up the wonderful wedding party that he would have for his one and only beloved son.

As if it was a normal occurrence, Kuon pulled out a large needle from his desk drawer. Climbing onto his chair he stretched out to burst the dream bubble that was growing bigger with each passing second. With an audible 'pop!', and a resigned sigh, his father slowly floated back 'down to earth'.

Ignoring the sad puppy dog eyes his father was giving him, Kuon once again tried to find out what it was that his father had came up to find him for.

"Oh about that… I came to tell you that we, the Hizuri family have been invited to travel overseas to discuss a possible business venture. Pack for around 4days worth of clothes son. If we extend, we could always buy the clothes that they sell in Kyoto." With the news delivered, Kuu Hizuri left his son's room, leaving a pleasantly stunned Kuon.

**AN: It's been such a long hiatus…and I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. Oh well…anyway, Kuon's 11 here…and the one in my head has abandoned me to play with Kyouko… **


End file.
